


What Lays Beneath The Forgotten

by AerisTheBlossomGal



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisTheBlossomGal/pseuds/AerisTheBlossomGal
Summary: SummaryRina was a secret, that was lost to mankind. Both Wutainese and Cetra, her Identity was hidden to those who would abuse this knowledge. Then one fateful night she is discovered.She is thrown into a world, that she never could of imagine. Trapped by Shinra and token into the Custody by no other then the Turks. It looks like the planet had other plans for her.Come join Rina, on a unforgivable story. Of romance, hurt, discovery and suspense. Learning, to judge people for what they are and not by what they look like.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough & The Turks, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tseng / original
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Lays Beneath The Forgotten

Prolong

If I told you my legs hurt... that would be an understatement. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tried. I run as fast as my legs would allow me. One foot in fornt of the other, pacing myself carefully. Hoping to come across someone else before I burn out. The feet ached with bruises and the cuts, badly enough that it'll leave a mark on my mind for months to come. From the dirt, rocks and sticks. I had run across the bumpy and uneven surface in hopes to get away.

All I can think of now is what I wouldn't do for shoes.

As howls of mad hounds made their terrible cry. The silence of the night, was finally broken. Leaving the once calm forest, with nothing more than a chaotic scramble, then what was to be expected.

Running blind, I should have known much more was to follow.

The wurring of a helicopter hovered over the tops of the trees. Branches snapping, the winds blowing making the bushes quiver. It's path kick up a storm of dirt and leaves. "She went that way," shouted an unfamiliar voice. It didn't sound to far off in the distance. I swallowed nervously. As they got closer, I knew I was soon to be discovered.

All those years of effort of hiding gone. All that effort... wasted, flown right out the window.

My chances... all my opportunity's,... and possibly my life. All hung by a mear thread. The sounds of the meen getting closer, with everything on the line, left behide a soul wrenching sense of dread.

After so long of running, my luck had finally ran out, a bad omen was hanging over me now. Being found was inevitable, it take a miracle and I can't run any more. I murmured swears under my breath.

The Helicopter ascended, over my head. The forest suddenly become as brighter than the light of day, my vision whited out in seconds.

Blinding. Revealing. Exposing me to my long enemy. Their long years of searching was finally coming to a close. "You are completely surrounded. Give up and surrender yourself quietly," came a woman's voice over a megaphone. Most likely a female Turk, of whom name I didn't know.

There was nothing I could do. My only two options were to give up silently or two fight my way out, in hopes of escape. one of which I knew without a surely of doubt, was impossible to do. The blades of the helicopter made that chopping noise. As the winds of pressure build up against them. By then it was to late, I was discovered. They were now closing in on me. They almost had me in their greedy grasp a group very will know as the Turks


End file.
